IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 2
Previous Issue ←—→ Next Issue IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 2 is the second issue of IDW Publishing's Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. Summary Official Solicitation Sonic’s new adventure continues, and when he comes across another town in need of saving, his old pal Amy arrives just in time to join the fight! The banter is fun, and the stakes are high, but things get really serious when Amy presents Sonic with a big request: rejoin the Resistance!https://www.newsarama.com/38304-idw-publishing-april-2018-solicitations.html Synopsis :"Fallout" Part Two Sonic the Hedgehog arrived on the outskirts of another town just in time to stop the Super Badnik, Death Crab, from leveling it. Though Sonic made quick work of it, the badnik suddenly reactivated before being quickly finished off by Amy Rose and her Piko Hammer. Amy revealed that word had spread of Sonic's team up with Tails in the last town and she figured out just where he would pop up next. Sonic, wary of Amy's crush on him, thanked her for the save before attempting to head out. Amy, however, didn't seek out the blue hero for just personal reasons; she asked Sonic to return to the Resistance. Though the war with the Eggman Empire was over, the Resistance underestimated how big the now leaderless empire actually was and were having issues cleaning up the renegade robots. Sonic immediately shot down Amy's offer and informed her about Tails' suspicion that a new player may have been secretly taking control of Dr. Eggman's remaining forces; it wouldn't be Eggman himself since being subtle wasn't in his nature. The appearance of a Super Badnik in a spot where both hedgehogs would be further confirmed someone was now pulling the strings and Sonic needed to keep moving to solve this mystery. Amy lamented that Sonic could be on the road for months looking for clues but Sonic felt crushing badniks and saving citizens would make the journey worthwhile. A villager interrupted them saying that an army of robots (Egg Walkers and Egg Pawns in particular) were invading and were using the Super Badnik as a decoy. Sonic raced to thin the army out while Amy rallied the citizens at a local bunker to defend the village. The townsfolk, under Amy's guidance, successfully took down the first wave with Sonic joking that he thought Knuckles was the only Resistance Commander; Amy wittily responded saying she was the one who kept things organized. However, they realized more were on the way and resolved they must find the invasion's source. Sonic and Amy sped around town taking out more badniks while both reiterated their opinions on Sonic rejoining the Resistance. Finally, they found an enemy drop ship in the form of a Blowfish Transporter still filled with badniks and destroyed it using a "Croquette Bomber" technique. With the village safe, Amy correctly guessed Sonic would be moving on but surprised him by saying he was right to keep moving and that she wouldn't want to change him. Sonic invited her to come along but Amy decided to stay with the Resistance. She did let Sonic know that Knuckles was currently investigating another nearby town and hadn't reported back in a while. Sonic gave Amy a salute, said he would check it out, and they parted ways. Meanwhile, the entire event was still being monitored by the mysterious figure along with Orbot and Cubot. Referred to as the "Boss" by Orbot, the figure voiced frustration that they underestimated Amy Rose, and now Sonic was off the projected path they set for him. Orbot provided a silver lining to this change in plans and showed that Sonic would be running right into the path of two criminal skunks, Rough and Tumble. Key Events *Sonic arrives at the village and tells Amy how he believes that someone is organizing the Badnik attacks. *Sonic and Amy work together to save the village. *Amy tries to convince Sonic to rejoin the Resistance but he refuses. *Sonic and Amy save the village and Sonic runs off to assist Knuckles at a town south of the village. *Dr. Eggman's robot lackeys Orbot and Cubot are shown working for the mysterious figure, who they inform that two skunks who they hired are in close proximity to where Sonic is heading. Quotes Sonic: I thought Knuckles was commander of the Resistance? Amy: Oh, he commanded alright. But who do you think kept things organized? Variant Cover Gallery Retail Incentive Covers File:Sonic 2 Cover RI-A.jpg| Retail Incentive A File:Sonic 2 Cover RI-B.jpg| Retail Incentive B Other Variant Covers File:IDW Sonic 2 2nd print.jpg| Second Printing File:Sonic 2 Virgin Cover.jpg| Box Set - Virgin Variant Background Information *The actual story is unnamed in the issue itself. The title comes from the graphic novel volume in which it’s reprinted. * The A cover is the first piece to the 4-part panoramic connecting cover art by Tyson Hesse. Cameos and References * The RI-A cover by Nathalie Fourdraine depicts Sonic, Amy, and Tails in Casino Night Zone from Sonic 2. *The RI-B cover by Jonathan Gray shows Sonic and Amy running past a "future" sign. This is a reference to Sonic CD which was Amy Rose's first appearance. *Adam Bryce Thomas' original character, Lanolin the Lamb is featured in this issue.https://twitter.com/AdamBryceThomas/status/984546677926309888 *When Amy assumes he’ll be leaving the village after the invasion, Sonic tells her he’s living “by my way. My own way”. These words are loosely derived from the lyrics of Sonic’s theme song "It Doesn’t Matter" from the Sonic Adventure games. External Links Category:Real World Perspective Category:April releases Category:2018 releases Category:Sonic the Hedgehog issues